Communication devices can provide one or more connectors so as to allow the device to interface with another device. For instance, a communication device, such as a cellular telephone, can include a connector that permits interaction between the device and a personal digital assistant. Normal use, handling and storage can expose such communication devices to various external substances and contaminants. For example, when placed upon a table or inside of a bag, the device can come into contact with solid particles such as dirt, crumbs, dust, lint and other substances. Over time, these solid substances can accumulate, especially in and around the connector as this area can be difficult to clean. Eventually, the accumulations can clog the connector or otherwise interfere with the intended operation of the connector.
In addition to solid matter, another concern is the intrusion of liquid substances into and around the connector. Liquid intrusion can occur, for instance, when a user operates or subjects a communication device to wet or moist conditions including rain, fog and snow. When a liquid penetrates into or around the connector, the connector as well as the communication device can become damaged and performance of these components can be adversely affected.
When a communication device fails to function properly, regardless of the specific nature of the substance infiltrating the connector, the user may return the device or, if available, request warranty repair service. Such repairs can be time consuming and costly, and can mar the reputation of a manufacturer or service provider. Existing covers for connectors or connector ports might provide some protection from intrusion of liquids or solid materials, but typically fail to provide easy accessibility to the connectors or ports lying behind or underneath such covers. In other words, existing covers (particularly covers tethered to a product housing) impede access to the connector ports even when the covers are in an open or removed position. Furthermore, many existing covers fail to provide tactile feedback or other feedback confirming that the cover is in a properly closed or sealed position.